ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Dancer
=Dancer= Obtain A Dancer's Testimony from one of the following: * Young Quadav (Level: ? - ?) (Grauberg (S)) * Veteran Quadav (Level: ?) (Grauberg (S)) =Guides= It should be noted that the dancer doing the in the video is already 75 and using gear that can not be equiped by a lvl 70 dancer. So if your like me, a DNC that is doing GK5 for the first time with this job, wait for my guide or someone elses. Sadly the fight is not capped so a lvl 75 will always have a much easier time. Lalia Strategy 1 This fight is very difficult if you do not enter prepared. It is recommended you purchase one Icharus Wing and a Hi-Potion tank for this fight, no other medicines will be needed. Roughly 5-6 Hi-Potions will be enough. Use your best damage dealing gear, preferably with as much accuracy as you can as Lalia is fairly evasive. Use the best meat you have, I recommend a Sis Kebabi over more general foods such as Meat Mithkabobs, as a Kebabi will furtherly increase your attack cap. Begin the fight by immediately engaging Lalia, this fight can be prolonged and time can easily become an issue. Gradually build TP, and use Quicksteps to lower her evasion before focusing on Box Steps. Avoid using any kind of Samba or using any of the Flourish I moves. When you reach 4 steps, use a Reverse Flourish. Continue to build TP to 100 while using your Hi-Potions to avoid the need to use Curing Waltzs. Once you reach 100+ TP, use a Building Flourish and use either Evisceration or Dancing Edge. Evisceration generally does the best damage, but if you do not have access to it yet, Dancing Edge is also fine. Immediately after you use your weapon skill, use your Icharus Wing and use Dancing Edge immediately after. Use Dancing Edge for the second WS regardless if you used Evisceration or Dancing Edge first. By now Lalia should be roughly half HP and may or may not have used Trance at this point, fortunately, she will still only use Curing Waltz I, making it completely non-threating, however, chances are your HP is low, so use your Trance and spam your Curing Waltz IV to get back to full HP. Also take this as a time to apply Drain Samba III as it will not cost you anything either. Once you are fully cured, use Healing Waltz to remove any Steps Lalia has placed on you. Continue to heal yourself and use healing waltz as nessicary while Trance is up. Continue to build TP at this point, using Reverse Flourish after every 4 Finishing Moves. Since the Flourish II cooldown is 30 seconds after a Reverse Flourish, it may be best to just spam Dancing Edge or Evisceration without Building Flourish. After two more weapon skills the fight should be over. To see the video of this entire strategy view the YouTube video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byhGAHRzMtc -Strategy submitted by Mercy of Migardsormr.